Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2/Concepts
List of upcoming content for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Laser Goat The Laser Goat is an extremely unfinished character that is only obtainable through hacking. It is on both the plants and the zombies side. It has green armor if it's on the plants side, and black armor if it's on the zombies side. The plant version has never been screenshotted or recorded. It can jump high and even has a double jump like the Imp. You can actually see this character in-game currently, but only when someone hacks it in. Only one player, Lop0l0v3r (a player famously known for hacking Garden Warfare), has ever been known to have hacked it in. Therefore, it is extremely rare to see. It's primary weapon currently has an unfinished name, reading "ID_CUS_H_WEAPON_LASERGOAT_PRIMARY" when vanquished by it. It's icon, sounds, and projectiles are the same as Hover-Goat 3000's, possibly meaning that it could be an unfinished variant or just that PopCap forgot to remove the beta version in the code. Abilities *Damage Buff Booster Beam *An ability that heals teammates nearby *An ability that tosses a grenade that explodes and deals 10 damage Gallery Laser Goat 1.PNG|On the zombies team from the front Laser Goat 2.PNG|On the zombies team from the left side Upcoming abilities Mood Shield A Peel Shield that doesn't last as long and doesn't have as much health, but changes color depending on how much damage it has taken. Unknown alternate Goatify Unknown what it does. Multi-Shuck An alternate ability for the Shuck Shot, it fires 6 rockets dealing a total of up to 183 damage. Bling Gatling An alternate ability for the Pea Gatling, the Bling Gatling is a reskin of its alternate ability, the Retro Gatling. Red Artichoke A version of the Artichoke Drone that moves faster, has 3 "Red Corn" strikes, and has a faster rate of fire, but it only has five health. It's primary weapon is Artichoke Hearts, the same as Artichoke Drone. Red Artichoke's Corn Strike The Corn Strike that Red Artichoke uses will drop 3 red-tinted explosive cobs. Unknown alternate Garlic Drone Unknown what it does. Unknown spike ability Unknown what it does. It will be for Cactus, and it will replace the drone if applied. Bling Maiden The bling version of the Iron Maiden. Matrix Tallnut An alternate Cactus shield variant that gives you 5 at once. Unknown sprint ability for Torchwood Unknown what it does. It will be the alternate ability of Blazin' Blast. Looty Booty Barrel Blast The bling version of the Barrel Blast. Unknown alternate Parrot Pal ability Unknown what it does. Unknown alternate Cannon Rodeo ability Unknown what it does. Armored Bling Station The bling version of the Armored Heal Station. It was discovered through a glitch where it could be applied, but in-game it would just have the "locked ability" symbol, and could not be used. Laser Goat's abilities See here Unknown Singularity ability An abilitiy icon have been found in the code that shows the green singularity. Unknown alternate Big Bolt Blaster This ability is unknown but it used the normal Big Bolt Blaster as it's icon as a placeholder. Gallery Mood_Shield.jpg|Citron using Mood Shield with icon Alternate Goatify.PNG|Icon for alternate Goatify Multi-Shuck.jpg|Multi-Shuck's icon Bling Gatling.jpg|Peashooter using Bling Gatling with icon Red_Artichokes.jpg|Three Red Artichokes with icon Red Corn Strike.PNG|Red Artichoke's Corn Strike Space Drone.PNG|Icon for alternate Garlic Drone Spike Icon.PNG|Icon for unknown spike ability Bling_Maiden_official.png|A Bling Maiden with a Cactus in the background Matrix Tallnut.PNG|Matrix Tallnut's icon Torch Run.PNG|Icon for unknown Torchwood sprint ability Bling_Barrel.jpg|Captain Deadbeard using Looty Booty Barrel Blast Alternate Parrot.PNG|Icon for alternate Parrot Pal Alternate Cannon.PNG|Icon for alternate Cannon Rodeo Golden_Heal_Station.jpg|Armored Bling Station's icon Dino Orb.PNG|Green Singularity's icon Legendary items There have been many legendary hats found within the game. Imitater Imitater is an upcoming boss hunt in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It will hop around the map until it finds a player, and then it will spin around, creating shockwaves that transform into other bosses. Unconfirmed features and events Captain Curse (either a Captain Deadbeard variant or possibly a boss). The Gateholder (Boss Hunt Boss) Beetdown Beets (Boss Hunt Boss) Mecha-Worm 2300 (Boss Hunt Boss) Category:Upcoming features Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2